Become
by Oxbeatofmyheart
Summary: BL Songfic, oneshot. You've been hiding in the shadows have you forgotten how we used to dream let me remind you the light doesn't blind you at all it helps you see can you see yeah you have become you have become beautiful.


**Title:** Become

**Author:** Oxbeatofmyheart (Mariah)

**Summary:** BL Songfic, oneshot. You've been hiding in the shadows have you forgotten how we used to dream let me remind you the light doesn't blind you at all it helps you see can you see yeah you have become you have become beautiful.

**Author's Note:** Having just been to a Goo Goo Dolls concert, I can't stop listening to their songs. Maybe that's a good thing now that I'm writing this? I'm not sure, but the title and song in this is based on their song Become which I suggest everyone download here. Enjoy!

---

_**There's so much more about you that you never let them see  
You turn away  
But not to me **_

Lucas Scott woke up to the sun filtering through the blinds. He rubbed his eyes, trying to remember the night before, when he felt a body beside him. Chocolate brown hair was swept across the pillow and he brushed it to the side, caressing her face. A slight frown crossed his features, but only for a minute. He stood up and searched the room for his clothing before getting dressed and making his way out of the house without anyone knowing.

**  
_And I know how they tried to take you  
Held you up and meant to break you down  
But you can't be_**

He walked into school with his bag slung lowly on his shoulder and hands in his pockets. She was talking to Peyton and some other nameless cheerleaders. She smiled at them, parting goodbye, when she turned and caught his stare. Her appearance faltered slightly as his eyes bore through her, but no one noticed as she plastered her fake grin on her face and made her way to her classroom. He sighed, shaking his head.

**_For so long I tried to reach you  
I know I'm almost there  
I'm close enough for you to see_**

As he bent over to grab books from his locker, he felt two silky hands snake around his waste. She moved in between him and the locker and let her hands travel up his shirt. He removed them and looked away from her.

"So, what's this? You sleep with me and then avoid me like the plague? I see; and here I thought we were making progress."

"Brooke, last night was a mistake. We were drunk and it never should've happened." She was clearly hurt by his words, but hid her facade with a devious smile.

"Is there any way I could change your mind? You interested in coming over after practice?"

"No, Brooke. I'm sorry."

He turned away from her and walked down the hallway as she looked on.

_**You've been hiding in the shadows  
Have you forgotten how we used to dream** _

Brooke made her way to the gym from the girls' locker room when she ran into him. He opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why'd you do it?"

"I don't want to be just a sex object to you. I know you, Brooke; you're more than this." She closed her eyes willing her tears not to fall and she walked into the gym.

**  
_Let me remind you  
The light doesn't blind you at all  
It just helps you see  
Can you see _**

She avoided him the rest of practice and ran to her car when it was over. He looked at her when he exited the building, but she broke his gaze and backed out of the school parking lot.

As soon as she got to her house she ran up the stairs and collapsed in her bed. Tears fell freely down her face as she pulled her knees to her chest and rocked herself back and forth.

_When did life get this screwed up? When did life forbid her to be herself? When did life not allow her to let anyone in?_

Something caught her eye from the corner of her room and she walked over to it. She picked his grey hoody off the chair and slipped it on over her head, pulling the sleeves down over her hands and wrapping her arms around herself.  
**_Yeah you have become  
Yeah you have become beautiful_**

He turned off the ignition of his truck and made his way up the path to her house. Raising a hand to know, he decided against it and just opened the door instead; she never locked it.

The house was dark as he made his way through it. As her door became clear to him, he took a deep breath before slowly twisting the knob. His breath hitched in his throat as he saw the sight before him.

She was curled into a ball on her bed, her hair done up in a messy bun and his sweatshirt still on. Her cheeks were tear stained and glistened in the moonlight. As he came closer to her and studied her features, he noticed something: she looks peaceful.

Deciding against waking her up, he pulled the covers up around her and shut her door quietly.

**_And I can't be the stranger  
That's been sleeping in your bed just  
Turn around and come to me _**

The next day at school, her fake grin was once again making an appearance. As he sat down at the lunch table with Nathan, Haley, Peyton and the cheerleaders, she requested that they talk in private.

"What's up, Brooke?" She reached into her bag and pulled out his hoody.

"You forgot this when you left; just thought I'd return it." He contemplated telling her he went to her house last night, but decided against it. What he walked in on seemed so personal and he didn't want her to feel as though she couldn't be herself, even in her own home.

"Thanks for that. I was wondering where it went." She nodded then glanced back toward the table where all her friends sat. Making a gesture that she was headed back, he nodded.

**_  
I feel all the pain inside  
And everything you been denied you feel  
It's all you feel _**

Upon arriving at Tric, Brooke had already slammed down a few drinks and was slightly tipsy. She made her way around the hot and crowded building looking for familiar faces.

He watched her from a table with a few of the guys on the basketball team. To say he was worried about her would be an understatement. She couldn't think straight nonetheless walk straight, and guys kept approaching her and dragging her to the dance floor. He turned away, unable to watch her do this to herself, but not knowing a way to help her.

_**You've been hiding in the shadows  
Have you forgotten how we used to dream **_

As the night dwindled down and the place was becoming more empty, Lucas looked around for her. He spotted her wavy brown hair and took note that she was in a corner with a few guys.

**_  
Let me remind you  
The light doesn't blind you at all  
It helps you see  
Can you see_**

She looked up from her spot in the crowded booth to see Lucas making conversation with the boys around her. She couldn't concentrate on what they were saying as she slipped in and out of consciousness. Voices were raised around her, bringing her back from her drunken stupor slightly. They seemed to be debating something, but she couldn't tell.

Suddenly she felt strong arms lift her up and carry her out of Tric. She didn't know who it was or where she was going, but she rested her head on his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck before being placed in a car.

**_Yeah you have become  
Yeah you have become beautiful  
Yeah you have become  
Yeah you have become beautiful _**

Lucas carried her into his house and softly laid her down in his bed. He gently took off her shoes and wriggled her jeans down her waist, replacing them with a pair of his sweat pants. She mumbled something incoherently before opening her eyes slightly. He sat next to her and brushed her hair out of her face as she looked up at him.

"Hey," she mumbled softly.

"Hey."

_**  
Brush back your hair and look around you  
Feeling like the truth has found you here  
You're here with me **_

Lucas made a motion to leave the room, but Brooke stopped him.

"I don't know how to do it," she admitted. He turned around and made his way back to the bed, sitting beside her once again.

"Do what, Brooke?" His eyes studied her features and noticed that her eyes were glassy with tears.

"Let you in." She whispered so quietly, he almost didn't hear.

**_Let love become the mirror  
With no fear where you're from_**

"It'll all be okay; you'll be okay." He moved next to her, laying down beside her and wrapping a protective arm around her waist. He kissed her hair and she settled her head on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay."

**_You have become beautiful _**


End file.
